<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Yuratchka! by MaxMattel666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788242">Happy Birthday Yuratchka!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666'>MaxMattel666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podium Family Fluff [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin &amp; Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Pup Yuri, Scenting, Tall Yuri Plisetsky, family au, mama yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yuri's birthday and Viktor and Yuuri have planned a full day of surprises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podium Family Fluff [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Yuratchka!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to Yuri Plisetsky! As a fellow March baby (and lowkey Yuri kinnie lol) it was really nice to write this fic. I definitely sped wrote it all in one day but I really wanted to post something for Yuri's birthday because he is hands down my favourite character in YOI and this anime has been my comfort show since 2019. </p><p>I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting regularly. I've had a lot going on in my life recently (school, one of my roommates moving out, my brother getting sick, etc) but I really wanted to get something sweet and feel-good posted. I hope that you all enjoy this, and a special shout out to all of my readers who weren't celebrated on their birthdays like they deserve. I hope that this fic brings you some comfort and makes you smile. </p><p>As always if you have any requests, please leave them down below in the comments! You can always get ahold of me on any of my socials that are linked on my profile page. You can also shoot me a message if you just wanna talk! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Birthday, Yura!” is the first thing Yuri hears when he wakes up.</p><p>Yuuri kisses his cheeks and Viktor rubs his back gently as the teen blinks the sleep from his eyes, waking up slowly. Yuri is seventeen now. He had spent his last birthday fully engrossed in the skating season and the process of adoption, but this is his first birthday he’ll be spending with Viktor and Yuuri since they had officially become a family.</p><p>Last season Viktor had retired after the Grand Prix Final while Yuri and Yuuri fought for first place on the podium the rest of the season. This year with Yuri’s birthday falling at the beginning of March, it was almost the end of the season with only the World Championships left. The little family should probably be at the rink that afternoon but it was Yuri’s special day, so the rink could wait.The blonde yawns softly and rolls over, only to be greeted with Yuuri’s warm smile.</p><p>“Mama...” Yuri mumbles as he wiggles around half asleep, pressing his face back into Yuuri’s chest.</p><p>“Good morning, Yu-chan,” Yuuri coos as he runs his fingers through his pup’s hair affectionately.</p><p>“It’s your special day, Yuratchka. You could at least wake up for it,” Viktor sighs happily as he continues to rub comforting circles across his pup’s back.</p><p>The blonde had fallen asleep between his parents the previous night, like he did relatively often. Yuuri was soft and warm and smelled nothing short of amazingly comforting. Viktor would wrap his strong arms around his mate and their pup, engulfing them in a feeling of protection. After being deprived of affectionate touch for so long, it wasn’t surprising that Yuri often found himself falling asleep cuddled up with his parents.</p><p>After spending so many years feeling unwanted and disregarded, there was nowhere Yuri would rather be than sandwiched between his adoptive parents. They’d kiss his cheeks when he woke up and scent him until he felt sleepy again, fully covering their pup in their scents even though the blonde was newly presented. There was something so special about genuinely being loved by one’s parents that Yuri latched on to. Viktor and Yuuri love him unconditionally, and they always worked to make sure he knew it. The couple said it often to their son, multiple times a day even. They would wake him up with good morning snuggles, and they would congratulate him on his performances and practice runs even if he struggled.</p><p>“I love you, Yu-chan,” Yuuri whispers as he presses a kiss to Yuri’s forehead.</p><p>“I love you, Tigrenok,” Viktor echoes.</p><p>Yuuri and Viktor have never made Yuri feel like he was bringing them down. The blonde had thought so at first, afraid that they might only have been letting him into their family out of pity or charity, but they genuinely loved him. He made them parents and they stepped into those roles fully. They made mistakes, as many first-time parents do, but what mattered most was that Yuri was cared for and felt it. He wore the name Katsuki-Nikiforov with pride. Whenever he spent time in Japan with the Katsuki family, he was always welcomed with open arms. Hiroko would pinch his cheeks and tease her son about not feeding Yuri enough, he was all limbs after all. Mari would goof around with him and Toshiya would tell funny jokes. Yuri spent plenty of time with Yuuko and her family, constantly being fawned over by the triplets. Even Minako liked Yuri and would invite him to dance at her studio with his dam. It was like everything had slid into place for Yuri and he was finally surrounded by the love that he deserved.</p><p>Yuuri gently noses at the crown of Yuri’s head and Yuri leans into the touch. “Good morning, Yura,” the Japanese man hums again, moving to brush his son’s bangs out of his eyes.</p><p>“Mmm, morning,” Yuri mumbles back, nuzzling his face into the palm of his dam’s hand.</p><p>“Wake up, dancing queen,” Viktor giggles from the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Mmrph, shut up,” Yuri grumbles at the overdone joke. He swats behind him with one hand but missing his sire entirely.</p><p>“Seems like we have a grumpy teenager on our hands,” Viktor laughs, a wide smile forming on his face. The alpha leans over and kisses the side of his pup’s head gently.</p><p>“Come on, birthday boy, up up,” Yuuri says before nuzzling his nose against his son’s.</p><p>“Mmm okay, okay!” Yuri smiles back, warmly reciprocating the older omega’s affection. This was Yuri’s favourite way to wake up in the mornings. No early alarm that he would snooze three times but instead his parents waking him up with affectionate nuzzles and soothing words. Sometimes when Yuri was extra tired, he could convince Yuuri and sometimes even Viktor to crawl into bed and cuddle him, just for a bit before they had to get up and start their day.</p><p>Yuri rolls out of bed with all the grace a sleepy teenager with too long legs could muster, and follows his parents out to the kitchen. Breakfast is already sitting on the dining table, a stack of blini along with a bowl of fruit and sweet spreads are laid out. Yuri eyes the food hungrily just as his stomach growls, causing all three skaters to erupt in laughter.</p><p>“Good thing I already cooked,” Yuuri muses, grabbing the milk out of the fridge and setting it on the table. Yuuri must have made breakfast and then climbed back into bed to wake the teenager up.</p><p>“Yuuri, our pup is getting so big! Do you feel any older yet, Yuratchka?” Viktor coos, ruffling his son’s long hair before moving to take his seat at the head of the table.</p><p>“Mm, not yet,” Yuri replies, grabbing a blini and beginning to slather it in blueberry jam.</p><p>“I’m glad I made a full batch,” Yuuri laughs as he pours his son a glass of milk. Yuri could probably eat the entire stack of blini by himself, seeing as how fast he had grown in the last two years since Yuuri had met the teen. The blonde now stood just barely taller than Viktor, but was still all gangly limbs no matter how much Yuuri seemed to feed him.</p><p>“Thanks, Mama,” Yuri mumbles with his mouth full. Normally Yuuri would remind the blonde of his manners but it was his birthday so he got a special pass.</p><p>“Presents now or with dinner?” Viktor asks excitedly.</p><p>“Uhhh, with cake maybe?” Yuri shrugs.</p><p>“You should probably give him your gift now though, Vitya,” Yuuri smiles, giving Viktor a look that Yuri recognizes as his mother’s “thing we both know about that Yuri doesn’t” face.</p><p>Viktor smiles deviously before pulling a little box seemingly out of nowhere. Viktor places it in Yuri’s hands, looking at his son expectantly. Yuuri’s eyes bounce to Viktor and then back to the birthday boy, who is staring at the small box in his hands. It’s just about the size of his palm and is wrapped in shiny purple paper with a silver bow in the centre. Yuri looks up at Viktor as if for reassurance, to which the alpha nods, signalling to Yuri that he can go ahead and open it.</p><p>Yuri tears the wrapping paper off quickly, still as eager as ever to open his birthday presents. When he opens the box he’s presented with a key with a little cat charm clipped to it. “What’s this to?” Yuri asks, looking up at his sire with one eyebrow raised inquisitively.</p><p>“We’ve got to go down to the garage,” Viktor grins.</p><p>Yuri’s eyes go as wide as dinner plates. “Really?!” He nearly shouts. The little family shuffles out of their apartment in their pajamas and Yuri is practically buzzing with excitement as they ride the elevator down to their apartment building’s parking garage. Sitting beside Viktor’s pink Cadillac and Yuuri’s blue Mini Cooper is a motorcycle adorned with a giant red bow.</p><p>“No way!” Yuri gasps, running over to the bike with no hesitation.</p><p>“I still think they’re death traps, but since you’re not eighteen yet I couldn’t get you a car,” Viktor laughs heartily, wrapping his around Yuuri’s shoulder who looks on with a small smile. “I figured you would appreciate a bike more anyways.”</p><p>The bike is perfect, Yuri thinks. He had been bugging Viktor to get him one ever since Otabek had taken him out for a ride back in Barcelona. It’s sleek with glittery black paint and purple and red stripes. There’s a matching helmet too and Yuri can’t contain his excitement.</p><p>“It’s amazing!” the teen exclaims, turning back around to his parents and engulfing them in a hug. He’s practically bouncing up and down. “Thank you, Papa!”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it, Yuratchka,” Viktor cheers, gently nuzzling his forehead against his son’s affectionately. His shoulders drop as he lets out a sigh of relief, so glad that Yuri likes his birthday present.</p><p>“Can I ride it? Can I!” The blonde asks with a wide smile as he bounces excitedly on the balls of his feet.</p><p>“You’re still in your pajamas. Maybe later tonight, Yu-chan. We’ve got somewhere to go,” Yuuri explains, squeezing Yuri tightly before the seventeen year old lets go.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Yuri asks, eyeing his mother curiously.</p><p>“It’s a surprise!” Viktor adds excitedly.</p><p>The little family heads back inside to their apartment and finally gets dressed. Viktor walks Makkachin while Yuuri does the dishes from breakfast and Yuri gets changed. Yuri is instructed to dress comfortably so he emerges from his room in a pair of black leggings, a soft graphic tee, and an oversized hoodie that boasts the image of a tiger embroidered on the back. They pile into Viktor’s Cadillac and head out. The drive isn’t long but it feels like it’s taking forever, Yuuri and Viktor still haven’t told the birthday boy where they’re headed. When they arrive at their destination, Yuri is visibly confused. They aren’t at the ice skating rink.</p><p>“Uh, where are we?” Yuri asks, poking his head into the front seat as Viktor parks.</p><p>“We’re at the airport,” Viktor laughs.</p><p>“I didn’t pack any bags!” Yuri panics. Where could they possibly be going?</p><p>“Don’t worry pup,” his sire assures. “We’re not going anywhere. We’re actually picking somebody up.”</p><p>Yuri’s face twists into a look of confusion, his lips pursed and eyebrow furrowed. He racks his brain for who could be coming for a visit. Maybe it’s the Katsuki family? No, who would run the onsen then? Perhaps just Mari had come to visit? But before Yuri has the chance to come to the right conclusion, there was a gentle knock on the car window. It’s Otabek.</p><p>He stands there cool and collected, just as he always looks. His dark hair is pushed back, showing off his eyes and strong jawline. The Kazakh has really come into his alpha status since he and Yuri first became friends over two years ago. He is dressed comfortably in a pair of black joggers, a white t-shirt, and grey hoodie under his signature leather jacket. Everytime Yuri say Otabek, he couldn’t help but think how cool the older boy was.</p><p>“BEKA!” Yuri shouts, immediately recognizing his best friend and trying to scramble out of the car. The blonde narrowly misses hitting his fellow skater with the car door as he jumps out and tackles the older boy with a hug.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Yura,” Otabek says as he hugs Yuri back, wrapping his strong arms around Yuri’s torso.</p><p>Yuri’s heart feels like it’s pounding a million kilometres a minute. He hasn’t seen his best friend since the Grand Prix Final earlier in the season. Nationals had kept both of them busy along with Yuri competing at Europeans and Otabek competing at the Four Continents. While the two facetimed regularly to watch movies or play games, it was hard for the pair to make time to see one another in person.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re here,” Yuri squeaks, his face buried in Otabek’s shoulder. “We have Worlds soon, how did your coach even let you come?”</p><p>“Viktor promised he’d get me some rink time, and it wasn’t like my coach was going to say no to Viktor Nikiforov,” Otabek explained. “Plus, I wanted to be here for your birthday.”</p><p>Yuri feels a faint heat growing behind his cheeks, staining his face pink in excitement. “Beka…” his voice cracks a little as he squeezes his friend even tighter. “I missed you so much.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” Otabek responds.</p><p>“How did you even get here?” the blonde asks, still bewildered.</p><p>“Viktor and Yuuri arranged it,” the young alpha admits with a soft smile.</p><p>Yuri turns on his heel, “thank you,” he tells his parents. Neither of them say anything when they notice their pup’s chin is trembling like he’s about to cry. “This is the best birthday,” he declares.</p><p>“The day’s only just begun,” Viktor comments, sending a wink Yuuri’s way. The couple shares another knowing look but Yuri is too distracted by Otabek to notice this time.</p><p>The car ride home is a quick one. Yuri rattles off to Otabek all about his morning, about the blini Yuuri made, about his new bike, which Yuri describes in epic detail as Otabek’s eyes light up in excitement, and the two friends just generally fill one another in on their lives. Viktor and Yuuri ask Otabek how his dams and sisters are, how nationals went and the like, but Yuri is so talkative that hardly anyone else in the car gets a word in otherwise. The blonde omega is nearly vibrating in excitement, chattering on and on about how Otabek finally has to teach him how to ride a motorcycle. It’s something that the alpha has been putting off ever since their second first meeting in Barcelona. After their quick escape, Yuri had pleaded with the other skater to let him ride his motorcycle, a request to which Otabek denied, citing Yuri’s age plus it was dangerous. But now Yuri was old enough and he had his own bike so this time Otabek finally agreed, and with an expectant grin on his face.</p><p>The family spends a few minutes getting Otabek settled in since he’ll be staying for a week. Yuri gives him a quick tour of the apartment and introduces him to both Makkachin and Potya, who take to Otabek instantly. But it’s not even all of fifteen minutes before Yuri is sticking his bottom lip out and making a pouty face, bugging Otabek to go for a ride with him. The Kazakh of course agrees, which gives Yuuri and Viktor plenty of time to get things ready for that evening.</p><p>Yuuri gets to work baking a birthday cake. His many years living and working at his family’s onsen had made him a pretty good cook, baked goods included. The omega opts to make a marble fudge cake, except he adds a bit of orange food colouring to the vanilla batter so that the cake will resemble something like tiger stripes. At least that is the sort of look he is trying to go for. Once the cake is cooled, Yuuri decorates the cake with fluffy purple icing, shimmery star sprinkles, and seventeen black candles.</p><p>While Yuuri bakes, Viktor takes it upon himself to decorate the entire apartment. He knows that Yuri’s birthdays weren’t ever really a big celebration for him growing up, typically consisting of going to practice as usual and receiving a card plus a small present from his grandfather in the mail. Viktor’s birthday’s growing up were quite similar, never seeming to be able to take time off from skating to celebrate properly. So being the kind of man and the kind of sire that he is, Viktor decides to go all out. He decks the apartment out with balloons, streamers, confetti, the whole nine. By the time he is finished it looks like somebody is trying to throw a prom in their living room, but Viktor knows for certain that his pup will love it. The couple does a few more things to get the apartment ready, like set out a Japanese-style futon for Otabek in Yuri’s room, walk Makkachin, and prepare things for dinner later that evening. It all comes together just as they had hoped.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Yuri and Otabek spend the whole day out. They find a mostly empty parking lot not far from the apartment complex where Otabek begins to teach Yuri all about how to ride his new motorcycle and how to take care of it. They go at this for hours before spending some time downtown, grabbing a quick lunch at a local cafe, and then finally popping into the rink. Yakov had declared the previous day that Yuri was not at all expected to come in since he would be given the day off, but Yuri was itching to show the grand rink off to Otabek anyways. The two stop in and say their hellos and Yuri is greeted with big hugs from both Mila and Georgi who shout “Happy Birthday!” as soon as they see him and shove gift bags into his hands. Yakov yells at Yuri for coming in on his day off, but still offers a smile and slips the teenager a card. Yuri introduces them all to Otabek, who of course is polite and friendly as always. Yuri beams as he watches his best friend talk so easily with his rinkmates.</p><p>By the time the two of them head home, dinner is already on the table. Yuri gasps at the decorated apartment, the cake, and the platefuls of his favourite foods like katsudon pirozhki, Japanese curry, and beef stroganoff. The little family plus Otabek chat for a long while at the dinner table. The conversation mostly consists of Viktor sharing funny stories about Yuri from when he was little, to which the newly seventeen year old expresses intense embarrassment but doesn’t put up too much of a fight. If there’s one thing Yuri knows about his sire, it’s that Viktor is a sentimentalist at heart. Things are relaxed and easy, and Yuri is more than relieved that things aren’t awkward and that his parents have both warmed up well to Otabek. He can still hardly believe that they orchestrated so many surprises just for him.</p><p>“Should I go grab the cake?” Yuuri asks, rubbing a comforting hand across his son’s upper back.</p><p>Yuri nods, “yes!” he exclaims.</p><p>They sing happy birthday three times, first in Russian, then in Japanese, and finally English before Yuri blows out all the candles on his cake. Viktor and Yuuri cheer and clap and it would make Yuri feel embarrassed if they were out in public but he feels perfectly comfortable at home with his family. Before Viktor and Yuuri, he had never spent his birthday with more than one person, his Dedushka. He smiles bittersweetly at the memory of his beloved grandfather and remembers how thankful he had been for those little moments of celebration, even if he didn’t act appreciative in the moment. Yuri knows better now, and feels more comfortable letting himself be loved. He smiles wide when Yuuri cuts him a piece of cake and he leans into Viktor’s touch when the alpha leans over to scent his pup gently before they all dig into their cake.</p><p>“Here you go, Yu-chan, this one’s from me,” Yuuri hands over a blue envelope that has Yuri’s name scrawled across the front. Inside is a picture of what looks like an animal shelter. There’s a large window that a dozen cats can be seen through. There are cat trees and colourful toys like the room is brand new. Beneath the window is a shiny plaque that reads <em>Cat Room Two, Special Thanks to Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and Potya.</em></p><p>Yuri gasps, that’s him! That’s his name!</p><p>“Mama?” He asks, looking up at Yuuri with watery eyes.</p><p>“We made a donation in your name to the local animal shelter in Hasetsu and they renamed one of their cat rooms after you,” Yuuri explains with a soft smile.</p><p>“That’s amazing!” Yuri explains, happy tears forming in his eyes. “They’ll be so well looked after,” he muses happily, wiping at his eyes with the heel of his hand that isn’t holding the photograph.</p><p>“We can go visit and play with them next time we go to Japan,” Yuuri suggests. Yuri nods furiously at the idea. “The shelter even said they’ll send us pictures when the cats get adopted!” the Japanese man explains.</p><p>Yuri smiles wide, feeling incredibly happy. The gift was so thoughtful and served as a way for him to leave a lasting mark in Hasetsu. Just then, Potya hops up into Yuri’s lap. She nuzzles her face against the omega’s stomach and purrs loudly as she cuddles her owner. Yuri pets the fur on her back gently as he sniffles. Potya had been his companion for so long and it made the ice tiger’s heart melt to think of all the cats and kittens that would be cared for in his name.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Once it gets late and the four of them have finished their cake, Viktor and Yuuri announce that they’re headed to bed for the evening. They have to be up early for practice afterall. They do the dishes together with Yuuri washing and Viktor drying before saying their goodnights.</p><p>“Goodnight, Yu-chan,” Yuuri coos. “Happy birthday.”</p><p>“Sleep well, Tigrenok,” Viktor adds. They smatter his face in kisses, covering his forehead, cheeks, and even the tip of his nose before squeezing him between the two of them in a tight hug.</p><p>“Goodnight Mama, Papa, thank you for today,” the blonde murmurs as his parents hold him.</p><p>“Of course. Anything for you, pup,” Viktor nods his head.</p><p>“You’re welcome baby, goodnight,” Yuuri hums.</p><p>The couple says goodnight to Otabek as well before calling it a night and slipping off to their room to go to bed, leaving the two boys alone. They hangout on the couch for a few more hours, playing video games and splitting another piece of birthday cake. It’s not until close to midnight that they decide to call it an evening and finally get ready for bed. While Yuri brushes his teeth, Otabek takes the opportunity to finally fish Yuri’s present out of his suitcase.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Yura,” Otabek says quietly as he holds out a small wrapped package to a stunned Yuri.</p><p>“Is that for me?” Yuri asks, his eyes wide. He wipes a glob of leftover toothpaste from the corner of his mouth and takes the present, hoping it gently in his hands.</p><p>It’s a little box of some sort, or at least that’s what Yuri thinks at first. It’s not too heavy as it is only about the size of an index card. It’s wrapped in smooth red paper with a black ribbon tied around it. Yuri opens his present immediately, not one to value delayed gratification of any kind. It’s a mixtape. Like an actual, physical mixtape with a list of songs written out and taped on the back. Yuri has an old radio that plays tapes that he had taken from his grandfather’s apartment when they cleaned it out. He must have told Otabek about it at some point and the older boy remembered.</p><p>“I remixed some of your favourite songs,” the alpha begins to explain. “I also added some of my favourites that I thought you might like. There’s um, even an original one at the bottom.”</p><p>Yuri has never seen Otabek look bashful before, but there is the faintest tint of pink to the older boy’s cheeks as he rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck while he waits for Yuri’s response. Yuri flips the tape over and reads the list, recognizing most of the songs. The last one though, Otabek’s original song, is titled <em>Yura</em>.</p><p>“Beka,” Yuri gasps softly. “Thank you, thank you so much.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, I hope you like them,” Otabek grins, reaching forward to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Yuri’s ear.</p><p>But before the Kazakh has the chance to pull his hand away, Yuri pushes himself forward. He dips his head down and presses his face against the base of Otabek’s neck. His long arms come to wrap around the older boy’s shoulders as Yuri hugs his friend. Otabek hugs back, placing a hand on Yuri’s waist while bringing the other one up to card through the other skater’s blonde hair. Their bodies relax against each other, similar to how Yuri will relax when he’s been scented and loved on by his parents, but this is different of course. Yuri breathes in the comforting scent of campfire and pumpkin pie as he nuzzles his face into the hollow of Otabek’s throat.</p><p>“Yuri,” Otabek sighs affectionately.</p><p>He runs his hand through Yuri’s soft hair as he lets the younger boy scent him. The pair had had their close moments before, Yuri even kissed Otabek on the cheek at last year’s World Championship competition. They had loosely held hands on a few occasions, but knocking knees and careful shoulder brushes made up a majority of the two skater’s physical contact with one another. They had never fully scented each other before. Tentatively, Otabek pulls back but keeps his hand on Yuri’s waist. He looks up at the omega’s face, searching for any signs of discomfort before he makes his next move. Yuri’s expression is peaceful and calm, even if there is a slight flush to his cheeks. Otabek steps forward again, but this time it’s him nuzzling against Yuri’s skin. Otabek brushes his nose across the junction where Yuri’s neck and shoulder meet, breathing in the blonde’s gentle scent of earl grey tea and ivory soap. Faintly Otabek can smell Viktor and Yuuri’s scents on him too, but it doesn’t phase the alpha in the slightest.</p><p>“Beka,” Yuri whispers.</p><p>He wraps his arms tightly around his friend and tips his head to the side, giving Otabek more access. The two continue to scent each other gently like this, unrushed and careful until both of their eyelids begin to droop and everything feels warm.</p><p>“Put on your mixtape for me,” Yuri hums before moving to climb into bed.</p><p>Otabek listens and puts the tape in, turning the volume down so that the music won’t wake Viktor and Yuuri. Yuri looks over at Otabek expectantly from where he has snuggled himself under his duvet. Otabek only smiles and slips into the futon laid out next to Yuri’s bed. They lay side by side, listening to song after song until they’ve heard every one of them. When the last track plays, Otabek’s original song, Yuri rolls to the edge of his bed and offers Otabek his hand. The older boy accepts, lacing their fingers together tenderly and whispering one final “happy birthday,” before they both fall into peaceful sleeps.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>When Viktor and Yuuri go to check on Yuri early the next morning, they find their son fast asleep on the far side of the bed, rather than sprawled out in the middle like usual. One of his arms is tucked against his chest, holding his tiger stuffed animal in place. The other hand hangs off the bed, low enough to brush the ground. Except Yuri’s hand isn’t just hanging off the edge of the bed, it’s laced with Otabek’s. Otabek is also sound asleep, curled up on the futon that Yuuri had laid out the night before. The two must have fallen asleep holding hands. There’s indistinguishable music in the background, Yuri’s old radio is still turned on from the night before.</p><p>“Do you think Yura had a good birthday?” Viktor asks with a whisper.</p><p>Yuuri can’t help but smile, “Yes, I think he did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed the fic, it would mean a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>